The Liquid Sapphire
by Silent Moon 14
Summary: Adriane receives a sapphire necklace from her dying grandmother, and is faced with a horrible task. When she mets a mysterious girl and her friend are they to be trusted? Adriane must step up to the challenge, and save AvALon before it's to late! R & R!
1. Solemn Hour

BANG

BANG! Nakoda rolled over and peeled her eyelids back, to reveal bloodshot eyes. She knew this day was coming. Now it was here. The fourteen-year-old shimmied herself out of the coiled blankets. She pulled the sheen of black hair out of her face as she jotted down a quick note, and she stuck it in a book.

BANG! Another thrash at the door told Nakoda Charday to hurry. She picked up a blue, small chest and put the book at the bottom. A leather hide glove was stacked on top.

"You better let us in, you filthy blacksmith scum!" came a voice from the banging door. Nakoda looked over her shoulder, worry etched on her face. She picked up a sapphire locket, and gently placed it in a silver box. She wrapped a red ruby silk cloth around it, and planted it in the box. A white leather hide was placed next to it, and she pulled the the plaid red strip down. The blue box closed and Nakoda stood and began to run.

She twisted and curved throught the forest. The magic had not yet eroded from the world, and the whole Earth knew about magic. Nakoda and her friends were the only ones that could use it. But, Lucy and Grazeila were nowhere to be found. She darted into the Ravenswood forest, monsters coming toward her. She knew this was real. The black horses neighed, and ran behind Nakoda. Behind them, night streaked the sky, and Nakoda tripped on a twisted root. She feel on the ground, and rolled with the box in hand. She sprawled out, silently begging the horses wouldn't find her. The rode past, leaving a trail of dust from their footprints.

Nakoda bolted up and began to run again. She came into a clearing, where the Rocking Stone stood, glowing with strange markings Nakoda had never understood. All of a sudden, she was surrounded.

She turned in a circle, eyeing with fearful eyes. She wished the nightmare would sweep her away, take her away from this awful place. The circle around her started to close in on her. Nakoda's hair was a mess, and her clothes where stained with dirt and grass stains.

The cirlce closed tighter.

The horses and riders finally were a few meters away. Nakoda lifted the blue chest in one hand, and muttered the words that would do the final deed.

"Realastio Diendis," Nakoda mumbled and the box flew out of her hand. A burst of light swallowed the box, and it was gone.

The monsters roared with rage, and Nakoda's eyes went black.


	2. Thoughtless

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

Nakoda awoke, thrown on the ground. Her head was banging, and she fingered a bandage wrapped around her cheek. Where was she? What had happened? She felt empty. Like something was missing. A chunk of her had been ripped from her and shredded.

Her head turned, and she saw an old Indian woman dipping cloths in a bowl of water. The bowl had strange markings, as if telling a story, a legend. Nakoda studied the old woman. Her long gray withered hair was in a long braid. Thin as it was, it traveled down her back. Her lose Indian cloak was brown leather, and she made no noise, because of her moccasins. Colorful beads flapped up and down, quivering when the woman walked.

The woman patted a blue cloth on Nakoda's arm. Nakoda gasped when she realized she couldn't move it. It was broken at the very least. A massaging made Nakoda relax, and she felt the weight of the exhaustion release it's grip. Her black eyes closed and the terrible events of the day played in her mind, streaming through her dreams. Nakoda snorted before she let the wave of sleep swallow her. They weren't dreams. More like nightmares.

_"I ran, leaving a trail of dust behind me. Horrible monsters as dark as night tore up the trail behind me. I shot a bolt of electricity at the urgal. It cried out in pain, and scurried back. Immediately, he was replaced with a bulwoggle._

_"No matter how much I ran, no matter how far I go, I would be caught. I'm a nomad, traveling the lands, never having a home. I'm unwanted, uncared for. Erase the pain, out of misery. Help me!_

Nakoda awoke again, her nightmares sifting through her brain. The old woman was leaning over her, her green emerald eyes searching Nakoda. The Indian turned and found a bowl of salt, and sprinkled it over Nakoda. Nakoda stuttered and said,

"Excuse me? What are you doing? Who are you?"

The old woman replied, "I am Whistle Bird. I am sprinkling salt to cease the nightmares, and you are not well." Whistle Bird pushed Nakoda back down onto the woven buffalo rug. "Do not move, Bird Woman, for you are not ready."

"Whistle Bird? Where am I?" Nakoda looked around the room for the first time, realizing she did not know this place. It was a small room, barely big enough to fit Nakoda and Whistle Bird. Smoke traveled out the roof, and she heard noises from the outside.

"You are in my camp. I will take care of you till you are ready." Whistle Bird replied, standing and taking the bowl of salt to a corner in the small tent.

"What are those markings on the jar?" asked Nakoda.

"That is an old legend, handed down from generation, to generation. Would you like to hear it, Bird Woman?"

"Sure." Nakoda replied.

"Well," Whistle Bird started, "It all began with my great-grandmother, Night Blossom. Night Blossom was the chief's daughter, and she was extremely beautiful. Her hair went down to her waist, and she never kept it up. Her robes were envious to any girl in the tribe, for only Night Blossom could afford those riches. Her best friends, Rainbow Girl and Delilah Dream, were always together. Night Blossom was different from most girls though. The other girls wore much jewelry to impress the men of the camp. But Night Blossom was different.

"The only jewelry she wore was a single pendant. A blue diamond, a sapphire. One day, the camp was attacked by Mad Bull, an enemy to her tribe. Everyone knew Night Blossom was one of the strongest of the Aldenmor Tribe.

"But she ran that night. She carried one thing. The sapphire. She ran with Rainbow Girl and Delilah Dream. Night Blossom ran, and when she was surrounded, she lifted the jewel in the air." Whistle Bird pointed to one of the figures on the clay pot. It looked like a bird.

"They say that Mad Bull came, and snatched at Night Blossom, and her pendant. Night Blossom, rose into the air, spinning and whirling in the night sky. Then there was a bang of light, and Night Blossom disappeared.

"Many say that Mad Bull caught Night Blossom. And one day, that was proved. They found Night Blossom's body, lying in the forest. But people say, since it was cold-blooded murder, things will change. Night Blossom will rise again. But a hunter will always follow. She is like a phoenix, always rising again."

Nakoda sat and thought for what seemed for a lifetime. Then she spoke.

"Does this mean," Nakoda gulped, "That Mad Bull will rise too?"

"No, but his descendants will stalk the rising Night Blossom." Whistle Bird explained. "Only Night Blossom can seize the magic held away in that sapphire. Only Night Blossom and her friends can harness such magic. But the only other person who can have it, is Mad Bull himself. As long as his descendant has it, Mad Bull will return for what he thinks is his."

Nakoda shivered. "Does anyone know who the next Night Blossom will be?"

"Someone who looks like her. Same long black hair, same attitude, same friends. A Healer, Blazing Star, and Night Blossom will become the Warrior."

_A few days later... _

Nakoda thanked Whistle Bird for her hospitality, and turned to leave. She traveled far from the tribe's camp, wondering. 'How could this story be true? What does this diadem look like?'

Nakoda had suffered from amnesia, not knowing about the Sapphire. But she felt, somehow, that it was true. She looked down at her hands, worn with age. She felt like she was destined for something big. Big enough to change her life.

How right she was.


	3. Bring me to Life

DISCLAIMER I do not own 'Bring me to Life' or AvAlon

**DISCLAIMER I do not own 'Bring me to Life' or AvAlon. They belong respectfully to Rachel Roberts and Evanescence. **

Adriane Charday's eyes flipped open. "Ah!" She yelled. She threw her arm in front of her eyes to block out the sunlight that was streaming through her window. She blindly shut the window and opened her eyes again. She decided to go for a run, since she was now wide awake. She slipped into dark navy blue jeans, a black shirt, and black hiking boots.

She raced out the door. Dreamer was still asleep, which suited Adriane just fine. He needed his sleep. The birds whistled, and the tree's swayed to the rhythm of the wind. Adriane inhaled deeply, and the morning air was fresh on her face. Nothing could ruin this day. Nothing at all.

Adriane ran off the trail, lost her own mind. She flew off the trail, and wondered. She let her mind soar. Just then, her foot caught onto a root, and she _was _soaring. Soaring head-first into mud! She coughed and sputtered and thought of the Ravenswood forest. She and her friends, Kara Davies and Emily Fletcher protected the forest.

As soon as Adriane stood, the birds stop whistling. The tree's abruptly stopped singing the song of the forest. Adriane looked around her and sniffed the air. Something was wrong. Something evil. And it was here. It was back.

A rumbling shook the Earth. Adriane turned and scrubbed the mud off her face. A scream made Adriane look behind her.

Something big and black fell from the sky.

"HEY!" Adriane called. It reared its big head, a big rumble shuddering the ground. It shoved its huge paw at Adriane and swiped. Adriane fell backwards, knocking into a tree. "HEY!" she screamed again.

The thing looked at her, its deadly eyes threatening to rip her to pieces. Adriane felt herself begin to fall. She caught herself, and looked up at the beast. It wasn't here to fight. It was there, to look for something. Adriane rolled into a fighting stance, fingers rolled into a fist.

"Hey! Ugly! Whatcha doing!" Adriane called. The thing smashed a fist and it cut through the air. Adriane gasped and ducked. Then, as the fist retreated, she jumped onto it. She sent an arc of magic at the beast. It roared in pain, and clawed at Adriane. She jumped and began to run again. This time, at the monster. She turned in a somersault in the air, and through out her arms. Before she landed, a magical wind lifted her higher. She thought about what the monster wanted.

_"Witch! Let me go!!" _It roared.

"Huh?" Adriane asked. Then, the wind ceased, and Adriane fell to the ground. A sharp rock cut through Adriane wrist, and she howled in pain. She grabbed her wrist, and felt the blood run down her arm. A soft, and sickly sweet smile split the monster's lips.

_"The blood of a warrior...the blood of HER!" _It screamed. A thrashing wind carried the writhing monster away, leaving Adriane alone, with her bleeding hand. She collapsed, knowing nothing could hurt her now. She was safe, inside her dreams. Inside her thoughts. Inside her own screaming, nothing could hurt her.

Kara heard a huge THUMP in her head, and looked up from her pink Powerbook. A wicked screaming filled her ears, and she yelled out in pain. _"What's going on?!" _She thought. The screaming ceased and Adriane's voice filled her head.

_"HEY! Ugly! Whatcha doing!" _Adriane cried. Kara heard a whipping of wind. She heard a crunch! then a howl. Adriane was hurt.

_"Witch! Let go of me!" _A monster called. Kara gasped. Nightmares when she was awake? She would have to call Emily.

_"The blood of the warrior...the blood of HER!" _Came the ominous screaming of the monster. Kara screamed as the monster flew from the air, leaving Adriane behind, broken, bleeding. The vision stopped, and Kara threw herself into her pillow. The tears were falling. Were was Adriane? It was just a nightmare, right?

Kara decided to call Emily. Kara picked up her pink StarTac, and dialed Emily's number.

"Fletcher residence. Emily speaking."

"Hey, Em! You sound a little out of breath, whats up?" Kara said.

"Well. your not going to believe this, but I just had a vision, kind of like a nightmare. But it was when I was awake."

"Me too!" Kara was nodding vigorously in agreement. "Was yours about Adriane?"

"Yeah! I'm really worried about her...should we go to Ravenswood?"

"Meet me there!" Kara said.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _Kara banged on the door to Adriane's house. Gran answered the door.

"Yes girls?" Gran asked.

"Do you know where Adriane is?" Emily asked shyly.

"She went out for a run this morning, but she is still out," Gran smiled warmly at them. "Would you like to come in? The little woodland spirit is here, and if you would like to join us..."

"Sorry, Gran. But we NEED to talk to Adriane. Are you positive she's not here?" Kara asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"Thank-you Gran. We'll be right back." Emily waved as Kara pulled her away.

"We have to find Adriane!" Kara hissed in Emily's ear.

The two mages walked along the trail they had seen in their nightmares. "Wait!" Emily said. "Wasn't Adriane on plants and leaves?"

"She was..." Kara trailed off. "Look over here. This has the print of where the monster flew. See these leaves? Their leaves are pushed aside, but not laid down. Strong wings pushed these down."

"And look, Kara! Adriane's footprints!" Emily shouted.

Kara ran over to where Emily was standing. "Hiking boots, Kara! Adriane always where hiking boots!" Emily exclaimed. "Lets follow them."

"They lead over their." Kara traced the prints, and ran to the mud pot.

"Look at this mud splattered over here? Adriane must have fell in here...on this root." Kara pointed.

Emily sat down, and dug in her pocket. She pulled out her pocket knife and sawed the root off of the tree."So she won't fall anymore."

Kara rolled her eyes, and began to run again. She heard moaning coming from further out. She signaled Emily, and Emily came running over.

"Hear that?" Kara whispered.

"Yeah, sounds like Adriane," Emily nodded in agreement.

"We have to be careful though. Her arm might be broken, or the bones could be shattered. So be careful," Kara said.

Kara and Emily slowly approached the mourning sound that came from the shadows. The girls moved some branches, and saw Adriane.

Adriane was propped up on a rock, with a shadow crouched over her. They shadow was fingering the wound, and wrapping it up in leaves. The shadow looked up at Kara and Emily and bolted. It raced down the slope, and disappeared. Kara looked at Emily and shrugged. Kara called Balthazar.

_"Yes, Blazing Star? Healer?" _Came the reply.

"Adriane is hurt, we need someone to carry her." Emily said. Kara nodded.

_"On my way," _Balthazar replied.

"Alright, work your magic," Kara said to Emily.

Emily focused on healing magic. "Kara, I need more magic."

"On it," replied Kara. She blasted diamond magic into Emily's jewel, making Adriane tense. She shifted her weight to the other side of the cot.

"She's coming back." Emily stopped sending magic. Adriane sat up and rubbed her head. She winced when she moved her other hand.

"K...Kara? E...Em..Emily?" Adriane asked. Emily was bandaging Adriane's hand when she spoke. Emily looked up sharply.

"Whats wrong, Emily?" Kara asked, curiously.

"Adriane did you leave your stereo on..." Emily trailed off.

_'How can you see through my eyes? Like open doors._

_Leading you down into my core, will I become so numb?_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold._

_Until you find it there in me. Bring it back home.'_

"What's that sound?" Kara yelled over the blaring music. Adriane was humming along with the thumping chorus.

_'Wake me up! (Wake me up inside)_

_Can't wake up! (Wake me up inside)_

_Save me! (Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up! (Bid my blood to run)_

_Can't wake up! (Before I come undone) _

_Save me! (Save me from the nothing I've become)'_

Kara called out in pain, covering her ears, shaking in horror. Emily crouched in the corner whimpering. This had happened before. When she had met the harpie, years ago. Lorlei had been unsteady with her magic, so she had sang horribly. Adriane was the only one who wasn't in pain. In fact, she looked like she was...in peace. Again, she sang the words of the song.

_'Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me._

_Breath into me and make me real._

_Bring me to life.'_

_'Wake me up! (Wake me up inside!)_

_Can't wake up! (Wake me up inside!)_

_Save me! (Call my name and save me from the dark!)_

_Wake me up! (Bid my blood to run!)_

_Can't wake up! (Before I come undone!)_

_Save me! (Save me from the nothing I've become!)_

_Bring me to life.'_

Adriane was lifted into the air, becoming one with the song.

_'I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside. _

_Bring me to life.'_

_'Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling._

_And only you are the life among the dead.'_

Just then, a swirling mass came forward from the gathering mist. It sang with Adriane.

_'All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see._

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.'_

_'I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems, got to open my eyes to everything.'_

_'Without a thought, without a life, without a soul. (Don't let me die here!) _

_There must be something more! Bring me to life!'_

_'Wake me up! (Wake me up inside!)_

_Can't wake up! (Wake me up inside!)_

_Save me! (Call my name and save me from the dark!)_

_Wake me up! (Bid my blood to run!)_

_Can't wake up! (Before I come undone!)_

_Save me! (Save me from the nothing I've become!)_

_Bring me to life! (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!)__'_

_'Bring me to life!'_

The song ended, and Adriane was sleeping peacefully on her cot. Emily and Kara were crouched in a corner. Sure they've heard that song before, but they didn't like the 'Gothic metal' sound. In fact, Kara preferred Broadway music, and pop artists, like BeTween. Same with Emily.

But the song had never been sung with such a burning intensity. Emily stood up, and helped Kara stand. All Kara wanted to do was go sleep, forever. She never wanted to do anything else. But, she and Emily walked over to Adriane's cot. She wasn't there.

"Excellent," A hooded figure said, as the black figure retreated back into the shadows. The hood was pulled back, and the woman fingered the boxes beautiful preservation. She tried to open the box, but couldn't succeed.

"My Queen," groveled the black beast that had attacked Adriane. "Only _she _can open it. The descendant of Night Blossom."

"Of course, Roklin. Of course." The Queen gave one last tug at the box, and she gave the chest back to Roklin. "Get her to open it," she spat.

"My Queen, you want her to have the things inside? If she gets her hand on whats inside.." Roklin shuddered. "She'll give light and life back to Aldenmor."

"I know. That's why, you'll get her to open it, then give the box to me. You and I both know that only the descendant of Night Blossom can open this box."

"Right." bowed Roklin.

"So, we need the direct descendant to have whats inside."

"You, My Queen."

"Exactly," hissed the evil one. "Get me the girl."

"How do we know if she's the daughter?" Roklin asked.

"She resembles the chiefs daughter. Now go!" The Queen whispered. "I want her by next week. For then, the moon will be at it's best. Keep an eye on her, Roklin."

"As you wish," said Roklin, retreating into the shadows. He took flight, and left the Queen alone in the dusky cellar.

'As soon as I have her, and the jewel, nothing will stop me!' she thought.

Dreamer and the rest of the animals at Ravenswood awoke to a wicked cackling of a creature, an evil creature.


	4. Frozen

CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

_A blue chest lay on the ground. Adriane slowly walked towards it, and fingered the rough material. She lifted the latch, and a light which was in the box shone. Adriane was momentarily blinded, then she looked inside. A blood red scarf and a pearl white strip of cloth were wrapped around something. Just as Adriane was about to pull it off, a large bang sounded. Adriane turned, and a masked somebody came in. 'Who are you?' Adriane asked. 'A friend.' _

Adriane couldn't believe this. She was numb. She couldn't feel, she couldn't think. What would Kara and Emily think? She felt like running, running and never coming back. A gnawing cold cut into her. She felt like she was being cut up and thrown into a blender. At least, her life felt like it. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. A slow banging came from the door, and it was viciously thrown open. Kara and Emily came barging in the door.

"Adriane! We heard the news! We're so sorry! Were is she?" Emily asked.

Adriane pointed to the room across the hall. Kara and Emily dashed out of the room, and Adriane stared blindly after them. Her face was pale, and her mind was blank.

Kara and Emily came back. "She's going to be okay!" Emily screamed at Adriane. But it was an echo. Adriane remembered.

"_Adriane! Listen to me! Older brother is going to be okay! Listen Adriane! Aric is going to be okay! Aric is OKAY!" Adriane's mother had screamed over and over, as she sat and hugged Adriane, tears streaming down her face. Adriane's brother lay in a cot, slowly dying._

_Adriane walked through the fields of Ravenswood, picking all the wildflowers she could see. She walked a little more, and saw what she was looking for. A little gravestone, laying on a cliff. That had been Aric's favorite spot. Adriane put the flowers on the rocky dirt. She bowed her head for the very first time to pray. "Dear God, please let Aric be okay. And tell him I love him. Amen."_

_Then, Adriane had her first encounter with magic. A swirling wind came from the sky. Adriane saw her older brother standing before her. But, when she touched him, her finger went through, like he was a ghost. He spoke to her too, and said, "I love you too, Adriane." Adriane reached out, but Aric was pulled away again, and Adriane felt the tears come. She lay in the grass shaking silently. Her tears came like rain, falling to replenish the Earth. _

_It's a strange thing, the death of a loved one._

Even as Adriane stood now, looking over another loved one, she couldn't believe this was happening again. Gran clasped her hand, her face pale and white. Gran. She looked at Adriane.

"Adriane, get me that box from the closet." She pointed to the closet across the room.

Adriane shuffled over to the closet. She flipped on the light, and gasped. It was the one she had seen in her vision! Adriane grabbed the box and handed it to Gran, who fingered it with her withered fingers.

"Little Wolf, open it," Gran said.

Adriane lifted the latch on the box like she had in her dream. She looked inside. The clothes were there, the riding glove, and the book. Gran took the red silk cloth and shook it. Out fell a shiny, old box. A light from the inside of the box shone, and Gran smiled.

Adriane's eyes were wide. It was like half of her was finally being found, like Aric coming back, like coming…coming home. She closed her eyes and felt the feeling on full blast. How could one little box make her feel so good?

"Open it," Gran smiled at her.

Adriane lifted the top of the box. Inside was a diamond necklace. It had a thick, silver chain and it met the middle. A blue, diamond sapphire dangled from the chain. Adriane stared at it with her black eyes.

"Gran! How long have you had this?" Adriane asked.

"Many years. Would you like to hear a story?"

"Gran…your…your dying! And you want to tell me a story?" Adriane asked incredulously.

"Please."

"Whatever will make you happy." Adriane rolled her eyes in spite of herself.

"Night Blossom, Rainbow Girl, and Delilah Dream…" Gran began. She recounted the story told by Whistle Bird.

Adriane looked down at the necklace, and asked, "Gran? Do you believe this story? That I am Night Blossom's decendant?"

Gran chuckled. "I was once a defender of that necklace as well, Little Wolf. protect with your life. By putting on the necklace, you are deciding to protect this pendant."

Adriane looked up, with a determined look in her eyes. Without a second thought she latched the gorgeous necklace onto her neck.

Adriane's memory is still clear. The last thing Nakoda ever did was smile and say, "Believe in the Magic. Let it be your partener. A quarter Magic, three-quarters heart."

As Gran's eyes closed, she mumbled, "Aric, meet me be the gate."


	5. Weight of the World

CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5

Adriane was determined. Since Gran had died, Adriane hadn't cried. She hadn't been happy either. Kara and Emily had noticed a difference about her too. She didn't talk as much.

Of course, Adriane had never told them about Aric.

Adriane decided it was time to bury Gran. She knew exactly where, too. She would be right next to her grandson, Aric. Adriane decided to do it alone. She called to Dreamer. "Dreamer? I need you to carry Gran for me."

_"I am always here for you, Warrior," _was his reply.

Adriane walked out the door, and waited.

Kara couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and walked past her door frame, passing her fingers along the woodwork. "DADDY!" she screamed.

"Yes, princess?" he shouted from down the stairs.

"I need to go to Ravenswood! Stat!"

Kara peeked out from the bushes. She saw Adriane and Dreamer carrying a bundle. Then, Adriane looked up and something splashed on Kara's head. She looked up and realized it was raining. She turned her focus back to Adriane and Dreamer, but they were gone. Kara quickly ran, and found them again, still hiding behind trees. Adriane approached a cliff, and Kara saw her carrying a shovel. Adriane was burying Gran.

Kara knew she shouldn't be there, besides it was a private moment. But she couldn't pull her attention away. She was mesmerized.

Dreamer sniffed at Adriane. Adriane was oblivious to Dreamer. She was completely focused on her job. As soon as the hole was deep enough, Kara decided this was when Adriane needed her most.

Adriane wiped her nose. Her eyes were stinging as she dug the grave. As soon as it was deep, Adriane turned to Dreamer.

"This is the hard part," Adriane half-smiled. "Giving up."

Dreamer's eyes turned to Adriane and he spoke, _"Warrior. You aren't giving up. You are saying good-bye."_

Adriane heard rustling from the bushes. She quickly whirled around and shouted. "Who's there!?"

"Relax Xena. It's just me," Kara walked out from the bushes.

Adriane turned back to her job. "How long have YOU been here?"

"Long enough. Listen, I want to help. I miss Gran too." Kara grabbed a shovel. Together the too friends dug in silence.

"That looks good," Kara said. She grinned at Adriane and flipped her wet hair from her eyes. Yep, it was still raining. Then Kara noticed Aric's grave. "Who's this?" she asked as she read the gravestone.

_Here lies,_

_Aric Dillon Charday._

_We'll miss you._

_Return to us one day, our love._

_"By the morning light, we'll be half-way to anywhere,_

_Where love is nore than just your name."_

_ Anywhere _

_Love forever,_

_Willow, Luc, Nakoda, and Adriane_

"Adriane? Who was this?" Kara asked as she traced the letters of the inscription. Adriane glanced over her shoulder, and put her shovel down. "Was this Gran's husband?"

Adriane snickered through her tears. "No, Kara. That was Aric. M...My B...Brother." Adriane manged to choke out, before she burst into tears.

Kara was astonished. "Aric? How come you never told us about him?"

Adriane swallowed, "I don't need anymore pity my life."

"ADRIANE! You deserve pity! I cried when my hamster died! That's the only sadness I've ever knew. Then, Gran died, and I knew real pain. But now I know what's happened to you. How old was he?"

"Six-teen, and he was the best brother ever. He went driving, because he just got his license. I remember hearing my parents talking that night. They were waiting for Aric to come home, but he never did. They kept calling his cell phone, but he didn't answer. By that time, I was scared. I remembered all the times me and Aric had spent together, and everything seemed okay. I know God wouldn't dish out something that I couldn't handle."

"I recalled the time he took me bowling for my first time, and he brought his girlfriend, Kristen. I really liked talking to her."

"But, when Aric didn't come home, my parents called the police. They told mom that there had been a car crash. A young man was severly injured, and the other was...dead. So we asked them which was which. A young guy we didn't know survived the crash, and Aric was the one tha died..." Adriane tried to calm herself, but when it came to her brother, she couldn't hold in. She missed more than anything.

Kara stared at Adriane. Then she made a swift movment to her jewel. "Emily? Zach? Yeah come over. We're camping out in the Ravenswood Forest. Bring your stuff, we're by the cliff." Adriane smiled.

Then Kara did something that Adriane never thought she would do. She wrapped her arms around Adriane, and Adriane hugged her back. Then they waited for their friends, in the steady moonlight.


	6. Where Will you go?

CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

"WHAT!" screamed Adriane into the phone. "How could you!"

"Honey, we're sorry!" Willow was on the other line, trying to sooth Adriane. "We don't have any other choices!"

"Why can't I live Emily, or Kara?" Adriane was really mad. "Why do I have to live with you guys in Manhattan? This isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Adriane! You need to understand! Gran is dead, and she's never coming back."

"I know that! It's just that...Gran left me something to do." Adriane fingered the sapphire necklace. "Just let me stay here. Please? To honor Grans wishes."

"No, Adriane. Would you rather have Uncle Raycome and Aunt Samantha to watch you?" Willow countered.

Adriane shuddered. No, she HATED Uncle Raycome. He was always trying to hard. Aunt Samantha was OBSESSED with Hello Kitty. Adriane would have to compromise.

"If they came to live at Ravenswood, could I stay?" Adriane asked calmly.

"Well...I suppose..." Willow answered. "But I'll have to call and ask."

"I know. Go ahead!" Adriane was excited. Oh, revenge is sweet! Adriane hung up and went to her room. She'd be back someday. She fingered her red Fender Stratocaster. She hulled it up, and played her favorite song. She was going to miss this guitar.

She pulled out the chest Gran gave her, and undid the straps. Yeah, everything was still in there. That's good, because it's all Adriane needed. She grabbed 2 pieces of paper and wrote on them. Adriane grinned. It was like her will. She finished, and used magic to miniaturize some of her clothes, so they fit in the box. She took her jacket, guitar, and the box.

She stopped by Emily's house first. She put down her guitar, and hung the note on the door.

_Emily,_

_I'm leaving for a while, and I want you to take of my guitar for me._

_I'll be back soon, I hope. I my not come back at all._

_But she needs somebody, so I want you to have her._

_I hope this isn't the last time we speak._

_Much love,_

_Adriane_

Adriane knocked on the door, and ran.

--

Next, was Kara's house. Oh, great, Adriane thought, as she rounded the block. Kyle and his buddies, Joey, Adam, and Marcus were all out on the Davies porch. Adriane sighed but stepped forward.

"Hey! Joey! Look, it's your girlfriend!" Kyle howled with laughter. Joey turned bright red as his friends laughed at him. Adriane ignored them, and walked up to the front door.

"Hey! Adriane! Joey wanted to ask you out! You up for it?" Adam smirked again.

"Quiet..." Joey mumbled.

"Lets play a game, Adriane. It's called spin the bottle!" Adam laughed. "I know Joeys dying to show you how it works!"

Adriane turned around just as she put the note on the door. "SHUT UP!" she screamed. She felt her wrist blazing, and all 4 boys gazing at it. She yanked down her sleeve so it covered her wolf stone, and she turned and stomped away.

"Yo, Adriane! We were just kidding!" Marcus called after her. He ran up to her. "Sorry, we were just playing around. By the way, what up with the note? Are you going somewhere?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah..." Adriane said slowly. "I don't know when I'll be back either."

"Is it your grandmother that died?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah. But, I''m going to...live with my parents. In New York. Yeah, I'm going to live with them."

"Well, I hope you come to visit."

"I do too. Tell you what, if I come back, I'll let you make fun of Joey for the rest of my life."

Marcus laughed. "Yeah, that's cool. See ya around, Adriane."

'Hopefully,' Adriane thought. She turned and ran to Ravenswood.

--

Uncle Raycome and Aunt Samantha lived close to Stonehill, only 20 minutes away. So when Adriane walked into the house, she was surprised to see them waiting on the couch.

"WERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY!?" Uncle Raycome demanded. Aunt Samantha sat cross-legged on the couch, her pink Hello Kitty skirt staring at Adriane.

"Hold on, I need to go upstairs real fast, I'll be down in a flash." Adriane said. She bolted up the stairs, and went to her room. She found the box, and opened the window. It was getting dark outside, and Adriane jumped out the window.

Her feet smashed the ground, and she began to run. She ran into the forest, her blue necklace pounding against her throat. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away from there. She looked, and in the distance, was a portal. She ran faster, and tripped over her own feet.

She fell headfirst into the portal.

Her head cleared, and she was sitting in a large, vast, green field. It was a meadow, because it was surrounded by trees. But there was one thing that caught her eye. A shadow was approaching her, and walking beside it, was the shape of a human.


	7. Forgive Me

CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7

Thoughts and moments swirled through Kara's head.

_A cold gravestone stuck in the ground, Adriane leaning over it. She was doubled over as she cried for her lost brother. Humming came from her lips as she sang as soft tune._

_Adriane screaming into her phone. A burst of anger shot through Kara as she felt Adriane's pains and loss. She felt Adriane slam down the phone, a surge of happiness welling inside of her._

_A red guitar, left out on Emily's doorstep. The door opened, and Carolyn stepped out. A confused look split her face, and she called into the house. Emily walked out looking at her mother quizzically. Emily's eyes widened and she yelled to her mother who had walked inside. Carolyn picked up the Fender Starocaster, and vanished into the house, just as Emily slipped into her jacket, and bolted outside. _

Kara awoke, face down in her bed. She sat up to a knocking at her door.

"Kara!" Emily jumped into Kara's room, Joey and Marcus close behind her.

"What?" Kara whispered, straightening her jacket.

"Adriane's gone!" Emily shouted. "Do you know where she is!?"

Kara jumped to her feet. "She's...where?"

"GONE!" Emily yelled.

"Kara, we gotta find her!" Marcus shook her.

"Where could she go?" Kara paced.

"Hey, Joey, Marcus, go look for her, we'll be right there," Emily said.

Joey and Marcus scrambled out the door, passing Kyle and Adam. The two boys dashed after Joey and Marcus.

"Alright, what did magic do this time?" Kara asked. Emily shook her head.

"Magic didn't do anything. It couldn't of. Adriane knew she was leaving, magic is unexpected," Emily mused.

"Maybe, she went to live in Manhattan?" Kara suggested.

"No," Emily thought, waving the thought away. "She left me her guitar. She could bring that."

"Hm..." Kara thought. "What about that box Gran got for Adriane?"

Emily jumped in. "Maybe it has something to do with Adriane's disappearance. Let's go talk to Ozzie, maybe he knows something."

--

"Who are you?" Adriane asked, sitting up on a rock. "What are you?"

A shape of a human leaned over her, checking her over for bruises or cuts. The shadow looked at her, and all Adriane saw was dark, black eyes. Intense magic overcame her, and Adriane gasped for breath.

"Your certainly fragile," the shadow spoke. It was a girl, but Adriane didn't think it was human. "Are you a human?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Adriane asked defensivly. Then she calmed. This was Aldenmor. Everyone knew her here. "I am the Warrior Mage, Adriane."

"A mage?" The black eyes widened. "Do you know where you are?"

"Aldenmor." Adriane looked around her, noticing everything in great detail. There was a blue waterfall, cascading over rough rocks. The meadow was filled with tiny, golden flowers. It was surrounded by mountains, topped off with snow.

The girl was taken aback. "You are mistaken. You are in Star Carinia, the land of elves."

"Star Carinia? What is that? Are you an elf?" Adriane asked.

The girl laughed. "You have many questions. Star Carinia. Have you heard of it? Its a land of the elves. Aldenmor...the land of the Farimentals?" And yes, I am an elf.

"Your tall for an elf." Adriane looked the girl up and down.

The girl laughed again. "I am a night elf, we are not the little ones you are thinking of." The girl clenched a fist. "We are strong."

"My friend is an elf...he's very nice." Adriane stood up. "Look, who are you anyway?"

"My name is Sheoka of Rockwell, Warrior Mage Adriane." Sheoka bowed.

"Listen, I'm just Adriane, how can I get to Aldenmor?"

"A portal might lead there, but it is across the way. Why are you trying to get to Aldenmor?" Sheoka asked.

"My grandmother died, and I'm trying to find something." Adriane was careful of what sh said.

"Something?" Sheoka asked, tilting her head, letting her long purple hair spill over her hunters outfit.

Adriane wondered if this Sheoka could be trusted. "Well, it's...a necklace. I'm looking for a necklace."

"But you have one, why are you looking for another?"

"I'm looking for this one's twin." Adriane held up her sapphire necklace. "These necklaces hold strong magic."

"Are you the...the necklace bearer?" Sheoka gasped. "We have been waiting for you."

--

Kara and Emily knocked on the Ravenswood door, expecting to hear Gran walk out. But, they knew she was gone, so they walked in. They were suprised to see a man and a women yelling up the stairs.

They turned and looked at Kara and Emily. The woman had short blonde hair, and she was wearing Hello Kitty skirt, and Kara thought how different she was from Adriane.

"Excuse us girls. Who are you?" Aunt Samantha looked down her long nose at them.

Emily cauciously stepped forward. "I'm Emily, and this is Kara. We're Adriane's friends."

Kara added, "Best friends!" then nodded vigorously.

The man threw up his arms in exasperation. "She just went up the stairs. Go see if you can get her to come down."

Emily knocked on Adriane's door, not expecting to see anyone there. Ozzie sat on the bed looking for something.

"GAH!" he shouted. He shook his furry head. "She's not here! Where could she've gone?"

Kara went over to help Ozzie, but Emily walked to the window. It was flung open.


	8. See Who I Am

CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8

"So, you know where you are now," Sheoka said, fingering a flower. "How do you plan to get to Aldenmor?"

Adriane shook her head. "I don't know...I could try the d'flies," she said mostly to herself. "No..."

"I can show you to my village," Sheoka said, brushing her hair out of her face. "Come on!" She began to run.

Adriane darted behind her, trying to reach Ozzie. But her jewel couldn't reach him. Adriane jumped over a mossy log. Oh, well, she would follow Sheoka till they reached the portal. Sheoka seemed like she could be trusted. Adriane gasped when she stepped into the village.

"Oh!" A large bustling city was in front of her, tall night elves laughing on the streets, and helping each other with large boxes and crates. Adriane was filled with a joyful sensation.

"You like it," It wasn't really a question. Sheoka laughed as Adriane slowly advanced forward. "They don't bite!" She giggled, and her eyes were giddy and full of sparkles. "Come on, I want you to meet my family!"

Adriane followed Sheoka into her house. Fresh scents filled her nostrils, and she inhaled deeply. Spices mixed with the smell of dinner getting cooked. Adriane licked her lips. It smelled delicious!

"Mom, I'm home!" Sheoka yelled when she stepped into her house. "You look hungry," she said to Adriane.

Adriane nodded. "Last thing I ate at home, was a bowl of cereal!" Sheoka cocked her head to the side.

"Cereal?"

"Oh, you have to try it sometime. It's what we have for breakfast."

"Oh."

"Sheoka?" A tall, slim night elf walked out of the kitchen. "Oh, your home! Who's you friend?"

"Mother, this is Warrior Mage Adriane. She accidentally landed here instead on her destination, Aldenmor."

"Why, hello Warrior Mage Adriane." The elf bowed.

"Please," Adriane giggled. "Call me Adriane."

The woman smiled. "You can call me Lunar. Are you hungry?"

Adriane and Sheoka nodded their heads. "Yeah!"

"Well, good. It's almost dinner time. Sheoka, can you go get your brother and sisters?" Lunar wiped a saucer with the hem of her apron.

Sheoka nodded, and walked up the stairs. Adriane wasn't sure if she was supposed to follow, so she didn't. Instead, she walked over to the walls, where large pictures hung on the wall. She looked at them, when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. It was Lunar.

"Those are pictures of our history," she said, looking at them herself. Her long, gold air was tied back in a loose ponytail. She had deep blue eyes, and very long eye lashes. She smiled at Adriane, and walked over to the table. "Perhaps you would like to hear the story when dinner is over?"

"Yeah, I'd love that," Adriane said, nodding.

Sheoka walked down the stairs, followed by 2 girls and 1 boy. The other elves looked at her curiously, but walked over to their chairs. Sheoka walked to Adriane, and showed her to her chair. Adriane smiled at the Sheoka's family, and the boy and one of the girls smiled back. The other girl just looked away.

There was a click and the front door opened. A man walked in, carrying some papers. "Hello kids, hello honey." He walked over to Lunar, and gave her a peck on the cheek. "What's for dinner?" He patted each kid on the head, and stopped when he got to Adriane.

"Well, whose this?" He asked. Sheoka stood.

"Daddy, she's a human named Adriane, and she's a warrior mage!"

"Well, your always welcome here!" The man smiled at Adriane, and she felt a grin split her face. "I'm Flame. And I see you've met Sheoka and my wife, Lunar."

"Yeah," Adriane answered.

The boys stood along with one of the other girls. "I'm Alinart, and this is my twin sister, Nakura." The girl stood up and elbowed her brother.

"I can introduce myself, thanks," she grinned. She reached her hand across the table, and shook Adriane's hand. "Nakura."

"Adriane," Adriane said, shaking Nakura's hand. The other girl just sat in her chair, eating her food, never looking up at Adriane.

"Adriane," she said, reaching her hand to the girl.Without looking up, she answered.

"Crimiara."

Adriane's hand retreated, and she looked at Sheoka. She just shrugged and rolled her eyes. Adriane took a bite of her bread, and her eyes opened wide. It was delicious! She watched Sheoka, and saw that she dipped it in her soup first. Adriane tried it, and smiled. It was the best thing she ever tasted. The rest of the meal was great too, but Adriane admitted she liked the bread the best. The next morning, Adriane awoke, and Lunar was shaking her gently.

"Come on, Warrior. Time to wake up, you have a big day planned today," Lunar said. Sheoka was dressed and ready to go. Adriane jumped out of bed, and she and Sheoka started out of the door, when Lunar stopped them. Alinart and Nakura were standing at the door frame, being held back by Flame. Crimiara was not there.

Lunar handed her a small pack that had some of that good bread from last night, a canteen of water, and a container of soup. Nakura shook her head, long, silver hair dancing in the wind. "We heard you really liked it."

"I do, thank-you." She gave each of the family a hug, and thanked them all. Sheoka waited patiently by the gate.

"Come back to us one day, Warrior," Flame said.

"I will." Adriane nodded. "And next time without a mission."

--

"My mistress, she is coming! The Necklace is coming to you!" Roklin cried, bowing at her feet. "She approaches!"

"I know, Roklin. I know. You need to make sure she comes to me. Only I can kill my fellow necklace keeper," said the cold voice. The Queens gold eyes hypnotized the poor creature. Roklin swayed to the rhythm of her eyes.

"Only you...can kill...her..." He was dazed, like he had been for the past 50 years.

"Make sure that all Aldenmor is prepared. Ready MoonBeam. An army will meet this girl at dawn." Aldenmor would suffer for the cruelty done to the Queen. The black hood was thrown back, and a woman with long, flowing brown hair came spiraling out. Deep, red lips sketched the woman's beauty and gold eyes made the Roklin shudder.

She cackled with pleasure that her plan was working. She would not fail like her sisters had. She was going to kill the girl, and win.


	9. Memories

CHAPTER 9 Memories

CHAPTER 9 Memories

Adriane wiped the sweat off her face. Her hair was damp, and she was fatigued, and just wanted to sleep. She felt her eyelids start to drop...slower, slower...the worlds getting slower...

--

_What does this have to be me! Adriane thought. She felt her feet leave her, and paws carried her. Anger was all that was left in her. Moonshadow felt her join the pack, and whispered..._

_"Wolf sister...what's wrong?"_

_"NOTHING!" Adriane snarled. Her rough lips drew back into a sneer. "Just leave me alone!" What was with her attitude..._

_Her black body pumped with new adrenaline...Adriane laughed. Now no one would make her stop...no one COULD! The forest around her laughed, and caught her echo. The black meadow she had come to...she could feel the freedom generate from her body, making new blood that pumped through her. _

_Leaves crunched underneath her feet. The rustle of wind...it whistled to Adriane. It carried secrets...Gran had always said if you listen to the storm, you can hear the story it carries. Adriane couldn't feel the drops of the rain. This world was all the same. She didn't fit._

Your face...

_Adriane could feel the heat radiating from her fur. She felt the drops of rain, reminding her that she was alone._

When you see my face...

_Let her friends laugh. Let her friends cry. But when she returned..._

You shiver, cuz you know I cried...it's all over now.

_The black forest had nothing to offer. _

You cry, knowing I died.

--

"Adriane! Wake up! WE HAVE COMPANY!" Sheoka was shaking Adriane. She heard a loud wind, like something was flying right next to her. Out came a shriek from the creature, and Adriane saw a glint of steel.

"Adriane!" Water splashed in her face. Adriane sputtered, and cried out as something bite down on her arm. Adriane felt a surge blast through her, and the thing on her jumped off with a wicked scream.

"Sheoka! What's wrong!?" Adriane screamed, golden, wolf magic blasting into one of the nightmare creatures. She felt the sapphire necklace around her neck begin to pound against her chest.

"I don't know," Sheoka said, and whipped around, her sword whipping with crystal speed. "One moment I was setting up camp, and then you disappeared. I tried to get to you, but then all these gargoyles came!" She thrust her sword at a fierce claw. "Then you reappeared, and nearly gave me a heart attack!" The steel glinted again.

"World walking," Adriane snarled. "But if it wasn't real...dream state?" she mumbled, and shot a blast of fire at the gargoyles. "This is no use! There's just more coming!" That's right, magic attracts magic.

"Ah!" Sheoka yelled. A monster had strapped his arms around her shoulders, and flung her to the side. Sheoka crashed into the wall, and struggled to get the beast off. Another gargoyle slapped against her legs, restraining her even farther. "ADRI-"

A gag startled Adriane, and she turned to see Sheoka staring at her helplessly under control of a gargoyle. A wicked screech left Adriane's lips. Instantly, Adriane felt her senses get sharper, her feet get furrier, and her body was left behind. She snarled at the gargoyles, but they held Sheoka fast.

"MMMMMM!" Sheoka yelled from underneath the gag. Tears were in her eyes.

"SHEOKA!" Adriane screamed. She felt her anger well up inside of her. "Let her go!"

The monsters turned to look at her. Silver sparkles shimmered around her, and a burst of smoke glided around her. Instantly, a snaggle of teeth was at her throat, and she looked down and saw that there were gargoyles, imps, and other small creatures at her feet.

She shot down the hill after the Sheoka, who was being taken by the stone like beasts. Adriane couldn't lose someone else. She bolted after the creatures, and jumped to a stop.

"Where did they go!?" Adriane thought. "They were here a minute ago!" A feverish laugh filled her head. "NO!" Adriane felt the sapphire around her neck blaze with heat.

"NO!"

Somewhere from far away, Kara Davies and Emily Fletcher heard the cry...a cry of a lone wolf.

--

"We shall succeed!" Roklin said. "Now the Warrior will come to us for sure! She must save her friend!" He pointed to the quivering Sheoka in the corner, her face streaked with tears.

"Yes, yes, we shall. Now, when is our patient to arrive?" The Queen said, turned to the window.

"Soon, my queen," Roklin laughed, and bowed. "Very soon. This will be easy!"

The Queen shuddered. Not easy. Her sisters had lost to this girl...no she couldn't be easy. She turned to the creature, her face deep in concentration. Suddenly, she turned back to the stained glass window. The picture had a meaning to Ramylynn, the Queen. She bent back over the glittering water.

Her face rippled in the water. Her anger was beautiful, like art. Her gold eyes flinched in horror as she realized what she was up against. Her fist smashed into the water basin, and it shattered against the floor. "THIS WILL NOT BE EASY!" she screamed.

The Roklin shuddered in fear. "But...madam..."

She turned to face the Roklin, one-on-one. "THIS WILL BE ANYTHING BUT EASY!" She stared out the window, her eyes flaring with gold. She saw how shaken the creature was. She stepped towards him, and he flinched in fright. She stroked his cheek, and he shrunk from her touch.

She looked in the mirror, memories flooding her mind...

--

_I'm hearing the voices. "WHAT HAVE YOU BECOME?" Terrified faces...it's meaningless. I'm can do anything I want! I can...What had I become? A whore to my friends, a disappointment to everyone she loved..._

_--_

"NEVER!" Ramylynn's knuckles were white from the strain. "NEVER! This is my decision." Never!" She laughed at the hardness in her voice.

Her thoughts were shattered my the cry of a wolf.

**Well, that is Chapter 9...nothing really big happened I know...oh well. ENJOY!!**

**- Silent Moon 14 -**


	10. Before the Dawn

DISCLAIMER: I do not own AvALon

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own AvALon. It belongs to Rachel Roberts, all respect included.**

**CHAPTER 10 - Before the Dawn**

**(Final Chapter)**

Adriane felt the swarm. She felt it getting closer, and closer. They were upon her, coiled to spring. Adriane's eyes were wild, and fierce as she turned to face the enemy.

"Adriane!" Kara screamed. "Look out!" Adriane turned to face the life-size Barbie that came smashing into her.

"Kara! What the..." Adriane started. But she stopped when she saw Kara and her strained green eyes. "What's up?"

Kara coughed, trying to Adriane what she had done. "Em...Emil...Emily, and...we...expected...HER!" Adriane had a confused look on her face, trying to make out what she was talking about. "EMILY!" gasped Kara.

"What about Emily?" Adriane asked.

"Dark..." was all Kara had to say. Adriane bolted from the hallway she and Kara were in. Sheoka and Emily now...

--

Emily rubbed her arms to create friction, and start a blood flow. It was so cold in this cage. That's right! A cage! Emily sneered. She slide down the dirty wall, and cuddled into herself. Something coughed behind her. Emily jumped about jumped out of her skin. "Who's there!?" Emily gripped the bars for strength. Suddenly she felt drained.

Again a cough came from the distance.

Emily inched closer and closer. "WHO'S THERE!?" Emily felt the back of the wall. Maybe she was imagining things. Suddenly, a grimy face appeared. "Adriane?" The little girl asked.

"You know Adriane?" Emily asked.

"She's my friend. She's coming to rescue me!" The girl said. She looked like an elf, with long silver hair, tied back in a messy bun. She looked like she had been here a while.

"She's my friend too." Emily said, sitting next to the girl. "My name is Emily, and I'm the healer mage."

"Sheoka," was all the girl offered.

"Nice to meet you, Sheoka." Emily said. "Are you hurt at all? Maybe I could help..."

"No. I'm fine." Sheoka answered. But Emily could tell she was lying, she could see pain in her eyes. Emily decided to let it go. There was a moment of silence, and Emily snuggled into herself again. Sheoka leaned on Emily, needing warmth. Emily's arms wrapped around her, and the two sat in silence.

Something rammed into the walls, sending Sheoka into a ferocious crouch. She unsheathed her weapon, a dagger. Emily pulled into a weak fighting stance. Golden magic fluttered around them. Emily recognized Adriane's magic. "Adriane!"

"Hold on..." came the reply. A hole in the cage appeared, and an arm was thrust through. "Grab on! We need to get out of here!"

Emily ran to the hand, and looked back at Sheoka, who quickly followed her. Just as Emily reached for Adriane, her arm disappeared with a wicked squeal.

"SO YOUR THE GIRL!" Came the voice.

"No...lemme go!" Adriane screamed. A blast of magic scorched the witch. Emily clambered out of the cage to see a full battle. Adriane flipped into a pose, as the witch recovered from her fire-comeback. Adriane felt her necklace pulse with light.

"NEVER!" When Adriane stared at her, she was looking at Sheoka. Sheoka faced her, no fear in her eyes.

_"SHEO-"_ Adriane couldn't finish her scream, she was drowned out by the blast of the witch's true magic. Sheoka was thrust to the wall, and Emily glared at the witch.

"You..." Emily couldn't finish, she collapsed at Sheoka's side, looking her over for injuries.

Adriane was furious. What had this thing done? She summoned all her strength and magic to kill this wicked sorceress. Careening into the air, she felt herself twirling. Kara jumped into the room, and boosted Adriane with all the magic she could harness. Power Adriane had never felt before surged through her, and it was sweet. She didn't want to let go.

"Adriane!" Kara yelled. "It's good! Let go!"

Kara was right. Let it go, Adriane thought. Lifting her arms, it was gone. They heard an agonized scream from the witch. All that was left was a shadow, which disappeared.

Adriane was drained. She had defeated the witch with her friends. Kara, Emily, Sheoka...Sheoka? Where was she? Adriane turned to the corner where Emily sat. Tears were streaming down her face.

"No...no it...can't...be..." Adriane mumbled.

Emily wailed. Adriane stormed out of the castle. Through the twists and turns she went. Emily carried Sheoka, and Kara followed. Adriane was trembling with tears. This couldn't be how it ended. It just couldn't. All because of this stupid necklace! Adriane pulled it off her neck, and threw it a few feet from her.

She had never solved the mystery of the mysterious jewel. The sapphire and her were alone. Adriane sighed, and walked over to pick it up. Emily and Kara hugged her.

"We need to go to Star Carnia." Adriane said. "For her."

Kara nodded, and the three mages gripped each other as light engulfed them.

--

"She would've wanted you to have it." Lunar said. Flame was sitting in his chair, his eyes glazed with pain. Alinart, Crimiara, and Nakura didn't know yet. And Adriane couldn't face them when they found out.

"Thank you..." Adriane mumbled. She gripped Sheoka's body in her arms, and stood. Lunar seemed to dance to her side, and gave her daughter a kiss on her head.

"We'll meet again someday, my love." She whispered. She looked up at Adriane, tears welling in her eyes. "You should go now. You are welcome to come back anytime. And I mean it."

"Thank you. For everything." Adriane whispered.

Lunar and Flame nodded. Lunar embraced Adriane, and Flame shook her hand. "We'll speak again." Flame said.

"Someday." Adriane nodded.

--

Adriane returned to Ravenswood, and to the cliff. Gran's grave and Aric's grave didn't seem to haunt her. She laid Sheoka in the ground, and waited. She filled the hole with dirt, and saw something amazing.

Silvery wisps of the air swirled into figures. Gran and Aric stood before her, ghost-like images.

_We will be her escort_. Gran whispered. Aric nodded angelically.

Adriane nodded, and Sheoka's ghost appeared too. Adriane nodded again.

_Thank you_. Sheoka said.

Adriane felt her sadness well inside of her.

_We love you_. They all said. They began to float away on the wind. Adriane ran after them, wanting to say it, but knew it would hurt. We all hate to say it, so Adriane decided to keep it to herself. She walked with her thoughts back to the grave site. She slumped to the ground, and folded in on herself. The one word that haunted her. The one word we hate to say. The one word that was slowly suffocating her. The one word…

_Good-bye._


End file.
